


Can’t stop(Won’t stop)

by clearbluesky1515



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearbluesky1515/pseuds/clearbluesky1515
Summary: If Heather had been a flame, Toni was a god damn forest fire; burning her from the inside out.orCheryl tries (maybe not so desperately) to ignore her feelings for a certain pink haired girl.





	Can’t stop(Won’t stop)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been swirling around in my head since 2x14. Tumblr is @fandomredemptionblog. Validate me with kudos and comments

Cheryl Blossom remembers every single moment with Heather Morrison in vivid detail. They hadn’t started off as friends, in the beginning Cheryl couldn’t fucking stand her. She hated her stupid blue eyes and her dark brown hair. She hated those ridiculous graphic tees she insisted on wearing every single fucking day. She hated the fact that she could never fully stop herself from glancing at Heather in the gym locker room. She fucking hated Heather Morrison. Until she didn’t. Until Heather, in all her jean skirt and blink-182 t-shirt wearing glory confronted her in the hallway six months into her first year of junior high

“What the fuck is your problem Blossom. Why do you hate me so much?”

They had bumped heads quite a bit in the beginning. They had bitched and fought with each other like it was their job. Until it slowly started to change. Longing glances and sarcastic smiles. Inside jokes, hugs that lasted way longer than they should have. Still, Cheryl explained it all away. That was just what best friends did. 

She didn’t even dare to think that they could be more than that until Heather’s lips were on hers, until she could feel Heather fingers trembling against her jaw, could practically hear the other girls heart beating out of her chest. But that was nothing compared to what was going on inside Cheryl’s body. 

It was like Heather lit a flame inside of her, and Cheryl could feel it glowing, glowing, glowing. 

Until her mother destroyed it, ruined it and Cheryl didn’t think she’d ever recover. 

Until she met Toni Topaz.

If Heather had been a flame, Toni was a god damn forest fire; burning her from the inside out. She felt it when Toni confronted her in the bathroom. She felt it sitting next to her at Love, Simon. She felt it in the gentle squeeze of her hand at Pop’s diner. 

You’re not loveless. You’re not deviant. You’re sensational.

Cheryl could tell she meant it too. Despite everything inside of her, everything pulling her toward the other girl she couldn’t dare work up the nerve to approach the pink haired girl. 

Toni had come up to her anyway. 

What do you say, Red? You. Me and an endless supply of fries?

Pop’s kind of became their thing. They talked and talked for hours. She told her about Heather and Jason’s murder and her whole god damn mess of a family. Toni told her about her dead father(something they both had in common) and her cold, stoic would-sometimes-hit-her drunk of a mother (even more in common).

And Cheryl liked talking to Toni, she liked how easily her words flowed whenever she was with the pink haired girl. But as much as they talked there were certain things Cheryl could never bring herself to say.

I like you so much

The way you bite your lip when you’re thinking is so fucking cute

I wanna kiss you, Jesus Christ I wanna kiss every inch of your body

Cheryl could never say these things, and it wasn’t for the same reasons that’d she’d had with Heather. So many of her feelings for Heather were rooted in the fear of discovery. No one could know about them. Did her mother suspect? Did the kids at school? No one could ever find out. Ever. 

Her feelings for Toni were rooted in the fear of loss. Ever since JJ died she’d been completely alone, Toni had changed that. Toni was all she had and she refused to lose her only true friend because she couldn’t control her hormones. Her lust.

God, was she lusting after Toni. She’d never had that “I wanna rip all of your clothes off” feeling with anyone, not even Heather, but everyday that she spent with Toni; the beating of her heart, the trembling of her fingertips, the throbbing between her legs intensified beyond belief. She felt it every time Toni brushed their hands together in a booth at Pop’s. Every time she stared at the back of her head in AP lit. Every time the other girl laughed. 

But it was fine. She was fine. If Cheryl Blossom was anything she was a master at self restriction. 

“Cheryl”

“Mhmm, What is it Cha Cha?”

They were currently sitting together in Toni’s room. Toni on the bed, Cheryl sitting primly at her desk.

“I just...I need to talk to you about something. It’s not bad or maybe it is depending on-

Cheryl crosses the room to sit on the bed, taking Toni’s hand in hers tightly.

“You can tell me anything. You know that.”

Cheryl watches the shorter girl take a deep breath, sees the sheer panic in her eyes. She waits, she knows Toni will talk in her own time.

“It’s just. These last few weeks have been great. You’re amazing and wonderful, sensational ya know”

Toni smiles gently at her, her hand toying with the flannel sheets on her bed. 

“You’re an amazing friend, but the thing is... the thing is I wanna be more than your friend. I wanna take you on dates and send you good morning texts and do all the other cheesy shit the serpents will give me absolute hell about.”

She looks down shyly

“I wanna kiss you. Is it...Can I...”

She trails off inching closer and closer to the red head. 

I want you. I want you. I want you.

Toni’s lips taste like cinnamon and leftover spearmint gum and Cheryl is absolutely ravenous. She deepens the kiss, licking against Toni’s bottom lip, sucking gently. Cheryl is aware of how hard her hands are shaking, she feels as if her whole body is unraveling under Toni’s touch. Maybe it is.

Gentle pecks turn to harsh, desperate kisses. Soft caresses turn frantic, moans rapidly filling the air. Toni climbs on top of her, her hands toying with the edge of her sweater. Cheryl’s nails running feverishly up and down the shorter girls back. Toni bites gently on her earlobe, sucking a trail all the way down until she reaches that spot right at the hollow of her neck. Her hips grind furiously into the shorter girl. She feels Toni smirk against her neck, sucking at the spot over and over again. Her hips twitch helplessly, desperate groans falling like a symphony from her mouth before she can stop them.

“Yes. Yes. Ah...hhh”

“Feels good baby?”

Cheryl groans in response. 

“That’s good, keep showing me what feels good.”

Cheryl drags Toni’s lips from her neck into a desperate open mouth kiss, grinding her hips furiously, bucking frantically into the other girls thigh. 

I want you. I want you. I want you.

Feels so good. 

I can’t stop. I can’t. 

Cheryl can’t stop, even as she feels a fire building low in her stomach, hears the desperate groans pouring from her mouth, notices that Toni has all but stopped moving and is holding her low against her hips. She can’t keep her eyes open, she can’t stop shuddering, can’t stop shaking.

“I need to-I need-

“I know. S’okay just let go, I know how good it feels.” 

Her orgasm rips through her like a hurricane, her back arching up, her eyes rolling back, desperate whimpers pouring from somewhere deep in her throat. 

Toni holds her while she rides it out, placing gentle kisses against her forehead. 

All she feels is complete ecstasy, that is until the crippling embarrassment creeps in, her whole face flushing an even deeper shade of red. 

“Jesus that’s so embarrassing, I can’t believe I just... that I just...”

“Came?” Toni smirks down at her in admiration.

“I mean it’s ridiculous. We’re still fully clothed.” 

“What you call ridiculous, I call breathtakingly beautiful. If anything it just made me like you even more than I already did. Watching you lose control like that was so sexy.”

“You think I’m sexy.”

“I think your sexy and cute and the most adorable fucking need I’ve ever met.”

Cheryl strokes the serpents face gently and pulls her in for a soft kiss.

“I really really like you.”

“I really really like you too.”


End file.
